The Perfect Pair
by sherlock25
Summary: Sherlock becomes flat mates with John's cousin. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock in:

The Perfect Pair

Chapter One

"Sherlock, aren't you lonely, just sitting around all day?" Mrs. Hudson enquired while putting down Sherlock's tea. The detective hardly even looked up from the papers he was looking at. "Well, you must be." The landlady walked across the room. "With John gone, oh, shame about that. I thought you were going last. Oh well, I'll leave you to it." She hurried off, leaving Holmes rolling his eyes at the women. He had been a bit bored with out his blogger around since John married Mary, but not that Sherlock would ever admit it. He was looking through the papers for something interesting. A case, anything. His phone beeped, and Sherlock off the desk.

COMING OVER NOW. JW

The sleuth frowned. He didn't recall John saying he would come over.

WHAT? SH

YOU FORGOT? YOU INVITED MARY AND MYSELF OVER. JW

He did remember, and looked around the 221B apartment. All of Watson's items had been moved out, just leaving Sherlock's experiments all over the table, in the fridge, along with other objects cluttering the surfaces in the room. He remembered last time he was so bored, when he shot holes through the yellow smiley face on the wall. The detective smiled to himself, missing such things.

About ten minutes later, The doorbell knocked and Sherlock listened as Mrs. Hudson walked to the door and greeted the couple. He heard three sets of footsteps walking up, and then in the doorway, John, with pregnant Mary at his arm, and Mrs. Hudson behind them. "Oh, Sherlock, look who's here." Mrs. Hudson flashed a big smiled. "Oh, you didn't dress yet? I'm sorry," She turned around to the Watsons. "he stays in his jammies all day and won't listen. I think he's lonely without you, John." Mary chuckled. The four stood in the room in silence, waiting. "Well," the blogger said, breaking the ice. "still looks the same as before, hey Sherlock?" Holmes nodded lightly and smiled.

A couple of minutes later Mrs. Hudson had them all sitting with tea and biscuits. "So, you're lonely, Sherlock?" Mary questioned. Sherlock frowned. "Of course not. I have plenty of work to keep me busy." Watson chuckled. "No, Sherlock, not are you busy, are you lonely? That's what we want to know." His friend fixed his blue silk robe more securely. He momentarily thought about the question, was he actually lonely? Did he really miss having someone around? Of course, friends were never Sherlock's strong point, but, that didn't mean he couldn't have any more. Sure, there was John, Mary, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, but he longed for something more. "No." He replied. "I'm not lonely." Holmes could sense that the couple knew the truth. "Oh, John, what about your cousin? You were just telling me the other day about her. The one that got kicked out of her flat." John smiled at Mary than Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock in:

The Perfect Pair

Chapter Two

Sherlock lay upon the couch that was seated against the wall by the door, then his phone rang. He let it ring four times till answering it. "Mmm?"

"Sherlock, hey." John's voice carried through the phone.

"Hello, John."

"So, I have contacted my cousin. She got kicked out of her flat, and she needs a place to stay for a bit, so I told her that she could stay with you."

"You...did what?"  
>"Oh, you'll like her, it will be a change of, scenery for you."<p>

"Ach, boring."

"Really, Sherlock. She is coming tomorrow at 12:00, be ready, alright?"

"Mmmm, fine."

Holmes hung up the phone and sighed. He thought about how having a women around the place would be like. Impossible creatures, Mycroft called them.

_THE NEXT DAY..._

A knock on the door had Sherlock stand up to greet the women who was to be his new flat mate for the next while. He could hear a set of footsteps coming up the stairs. Light, 115 pounds, maybe? A women. He checked his watch. 12:23. He quickly turned around to pretend to be reading something. He listened as someone came through the door. "You're late." Sherlock pointed out. He turned around. "Sherlock, I presume?" The girl asked.

She resembled John, a bit shorter. 5 foot 2, Holmes guessed. She had a short punk pixie cut, with side bangs that were dyed dark red. The rest of her hair was the same colour as John's. Her green eyes were covered in dark make-up, along with a pair of ruby red lips. She had two eyebrow studs, a nose stud, four earrings in each ear, and a lip stud in the middle of her bottom lip. She had a black tank top on that had "Rebellion Fire" written across the front in red letters. She wore black jeans with ripped knees, and black Doc Martens that were not tied. He read her.

_Cancer Plays Guitar Low Self Esteem _

_Bites Fingers Draws Needs Glasses_

_Has A Cat Pot Head Smokes_

"I'm Megan. Or Meg. Whatever you want." She put out her hand. Sherlock shook it, and smiled.

He showed her to John's old room, and left her to unpack. She came out a couple minutes later, holding a brown tabby cat. "What...is that?" Sherlock asked. Megan laughed. "It's a cat. His name is Bear."

"You named a cat Bear?"

"Yes. Well, actually, he is named after a dog who was named Bear because he was attacked by a bear and found, so then it was named bear. It was a super famous dog, but it died recently, so then I bought my cat, and named him after the dog."

Sherlock thought for a moment. "You..named a cat after a dog who was named after a bear?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Do you have food? I'm hungry." She approached the fridge, and Sherlock was about to warn her, but was too late. Megan gave out a gasp, and retched. On the shelf in the fridge was a rotting arm. "It's an experiment. I'm seeing how long it takes body parts to rot in slightly cooler temperatures than a regular room." Megan shut the fridge and walk towards Sherlock. "I think I'll go get something like pizza." She held out her hand in expectancy. "What?" Sherlock asked. "Credit card." Holmes frowned. Megan chuckled. "Do I look like the type of person to carry cash? Or even own cash?" The detective plopped onto the couch. "On the table."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock in:

The Perfect Pair

Chapter Three

Megan later returned with pizza and they ate. While Megan ate she doodled a tiger on the pizza box. Sherlock looked at it. "You're a tattoo artist." Megan started in wonder. "How did you know that?"

"You have a black ink line on your index finger on your right hand, it's not straight, so it's probably not a tattoo, so maybe you were doing a tattoo and somehow drew a line on yourself? Or maybe you just got a bad tattoo. Also, when I shook your hand, your hands had the feeling that you get after wearing rubber gloves. Doctor or vet? Probably not. And based on your...look, you are probably a tattoo artist. Oh, and, the style that you drew the tiger and wrote 'roar' underneath is the same tacky way they do it at that tattoo shop a little ways away from here."

The girl started at him in wonder. "Wow. That was...very cool. And by the way...I got the line on my finger from drunk tattooing." Sherlock started blankly at her. Megan sighed. "It's when I do a tattoo when I'm drunk. I was drawing a gun on a friends arm and my hand slipped and I drew on my finger by accident." She got up and went to grab something from the room. She came back with a leather jacket. "Want to go out?" She asked. "Like, on a date." Sherlock frowned. "What, now?" She smiled. "Yeah. I like you. We just have to bring out your fun side. And, I mean, that's why I'm here, right?"

They walked down the street together. "Where are we going?" Sherlock asked. Megan smiled.

"First, we are going to smoke pot in an ally way. Then we are going clubbing. Then, maybe to this bar I like. Then, home."

"Pot? Isn't that, like, one of those law things?"

"Yeah."

They reached an ally way that was dark and empty. Megan took a joint out of her jacket pocket and lit it with a lighter. She put it against her red lips, and inhaled. She exhaled a large cloud and passed it to Sherlock. He took it with slight reluctance. He slowly put it to his lips. He coughed as he exhaled the smoke. They continued to pass it back and forth, slowly becoming more high. Megan giggled as she pulled at one of Sherlock curls. "Can I call you 'Locks?'" Holmes laughed. "I guess so..if you want." They finished the joint, and started down the street. Megan laughed at a cabbie that passed by, and tripped. Sherlock helped her up, laughing also. "Why..are you so tall?" Megan enquired.

"I'm just over six feet. How tall are you?"

"5'3."

He giggled, patting her head. "You're so short.." And they both burst out laughing again.

They later arrived at a club, where they arrived with Megan in Sherlock's deer stalker, and Sherlock wearing his scarf around his head.

"ID." The security guard demanded. Megan giggled and took hers out, with Sherlock after. They walked in with music blasting from the speakers. "It's really loud!" Megan shouted. "Oh! Look! It's RF! Come on, Locks!" Megan pulled his arm to a group of three girls dancing by the bar. "Hey guys!" She yelled at them. "Hey!" The girls yelled back.

Megan introduced them. "Locks, this is Jade!"

The girl held out her hand in the wrong direction. Sherlock looked and saw that she was holding a seeing-eye stick. She had black hair held in two buns, and wore a black dress. She was slightly taller than Sherlock. He took her hand and shook it. "Sorry, I'm kind of blind!" She shouted over the music. "This is Aggie!" They next girl was shorter, and had bright orange hair flipped over to one side. She smiled and waved. "And this is Trinket." For the first time in a while, Sherlock was actually confused about someone. The last girl, Trinket, had the longest hair Holmes had ever seen, and she wore clothes that resembled steam punk clothing. She also wore goggles, that blocked anyway of seeing her eyes. She had a huge smile on, and stuck out her hand. "Hiya, pretty. Wanna dance?" Megan pushed him away from Trinket. "No, he doesn't." She brought him over the bar, and waved for the bartender. "Two zims, please." Suddenly, someone came up to the microphone. "Hey guys. Our next band just cancelled, so...do we by any chance have a band here tonight?" Megan flayed her arms around. "I do! Me! Over here! Be right back, Locks." She ran off and grabbed the other girls and then ran to the stage. Megan picked up the guitar and went to the lead microphone. Trinket went the drums, Jade to the keyboard, and Aggie to the other guitar. Sherlock watched in curiosity, for it had been a while since he had seen a live band. "Heyyyyy, everybody!" Megan yelled. "We are Rebellion Fire, and we are going to play, uhhhhhhhhh...Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer! Sorry everyone. Personal favourite! 1, 2, and 3!"

"_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday,_

_You got me thinking, that we could run away..."_

Megan's voice carried through out the club, and everyone started dancing. Sherlock smiled to himself, and drank whatever it was that she ordered for them. When the song ended she shouted: "Sorry, got a date!" And promptly jumped off the stage and grabbed Sherlock.

...

Somehow, and Sherlock couldn't quite recall, him and Megan ended up making out on his bed back at the flat. They had both been drinking, and had made some stops on the way home. It really was just a blur. Megan undid the buttons on Sherlock's shirt and opened it. She gasped. "What's this?" She gently laid a hand on the large scar right below his sternum. "It's from a bullet. I was shot." Megan laughed. "Shot? Who shot you?" Sherlock chuckled. "Mary Watson." Megan stopped giggling and stood up. "What? My cousin's wife shot you? The hell?" Sherlock took her arms and pulled her towards him. "It's fine. I'm fine." He took her head in his hand and kissed her gently. She slipped her shirt off. He noticed something. He turned her around and smiled. On her back, a large back piece was showing. "It's a H.R. Giger design. He's a really cool artist. Did the alien design in 'Alien.'" She pointed to the bottom of her spine. There was a little r and f back to back inside a tiny flame. "And that's our band logo." Sherlock laughed and kissed her again.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Sherlock opened his eyes to see Megan lying beside him, sound asleep. He looked down at himself to see no clothes. "Oh." He looked on the floor to see Megan's clothes in a pile. There was blood all over his pillow. He frowned and grabbed his blue robe and walked to the bathroom. He started at the bloody mess on his left ear, and felt it to find a rip in his ear. He winced quietly as he cleaned off the dry blood. He stopped, noticing something on his wrist. He went back into the bedroom, and gently put his left wrist to her right wrist. On hers, a little S in cursive, and on his, a little M.


End file.
